1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for absorbing breast milk leakage from the breasts of a nursing mother to prevent seepage into and through her garments. The invention is primarily for nighttime use when breast milk leakage is very substantial. The invention relates specifically to a washable or disposable oversized absorbent breast pad with an augmented lower region. The breast pad comprises a first plurality of layers of absorbent material plus a second plurality of layers of smaller size of absorbent material attached together in an off-center fashion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Women who are breast feeding their children are presented with some problems unique to their condition. While production of the mother's milk begins shortly after childbirth, the quantity produced is initially unregulated. A period of time (several days to a few weeks) elapses during which the demands of the infant gradually influences the hormonal production of the mother which, in turn, adjusts the volume of milk produced. Two types of milk are produced by the human female breast: fore-milk and hind-milk. The majority of milk which nourishes the baby is called hind-milk and is produced during nursing. The breasts produce hind-milk at the rate demanded during the infant's feeding time. However, fore-milk is produced between feedings and may constitute a significant leakage problem to the mother. Especially during the initial adjustment period, the mother's breasts may produce a volume of milk too great for the infant's needs. Once milk production has adjusted to the needs of the child, fore-milk production continues regardless of the time of day or the fact that a feeding may have been missed.
Fore-milk production between feedings can result in leakage from the nipples. This problem is especially acute during the night. A nursing mother may also encounter the problem of excessive fore-milk production during the day when unable to express the milk or to breast feed the child. Because of variations in the human physiology, some women may simply experience overproduction of fore-milk between feedings and the associated leakage. Regardless of when leakage occurs, the woman's brassiere and her outer garment run the risk of staining, and she risks unnecessary embarrassment and discomfort.
Brassiere pad devices for absorbing breast milk leakage in nursing mothers are available on the market and fall into two general categories: disposable and re-useable pads. The primary disadvantage of existing pads on the market is inadequate absorbency, particularly during the night when the breasts continue to produce fore-milk while the mother sleeps. Although some of the pads currently on the market address the issue of adequate fluid capacity, the designs suffer from one or more other problems.
The United States Patent to Weber-Unger et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,228, discloses a pad with an absorbing apron which is attached to a cap-shaped pad. The thickness of the material increases from the center of the cap-shaped portion to the apron. Although this pad addresses the need for greater absorption on the lower part of the pad, considering the effect of gravity on the fore-milk, the solution can create discomfort to the nursing mother. Since the thickened absorbing portion of this pad extends well below the breast it is positioned in the elastic brassiere band just below the breasts. The additional bulk in the brassiere band would make the brassiere tighter and therefore uncomfortable to the wearer. Additionally, as one skilled in the art would understand, the pressure of the brassiere band would limit the absorbent ability of that portion of the pad, restricting the fluid's ability to penetrate that area of absorbent material.
The United States Patent to Gowrylow et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,174, discloses a pad with a small v-shaped portion of the pad for increased absorptive ability. The v-shaped area is created as a result of overlapping the fabric when folding it into a conical shape. The Gowrylow pad is primarily for use during the day because the conical shape is less conspicuous under clothing. However, the Gorylow pad would not effectively absorb nighttime leakage with the extra layers of fabric covering only a relatively small area.
The primary disadvantage of existing pads on the market is the general lack of absorbency, particularly during the night when the body continues to produce milk for the baby during sleeping hours. Although a number of nursing pads with multiple layers of various absorbent materials are available on the market, pads of the above mentioned type with the fortified lower region are not known.
Commercially available pads have other disadvantages, such as: (a) inadequate size for nursing breasts, and (b) single capacity absorbency, i.e., the "one size fits all" approach.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved nursing pad which is not susceptible to the above disadvantages and limitations.